Up Shut
by Black Flame 29
Summary: Her parents are dead, she's in a new town, and she's all alone. What will she do about a gang called "Akatsuki" at her new school, but more importantly the gang member she's falling for?
1. Not Yours

Black Flame 29: This is my first story, so don't judge me!

Deidara: Flame-chan, I'm bored yeah!

Black Flame 29: Do I look like I care?

Deidara: No, un…

Black Flame 29: Then deal with it!

Deidara: Can I do the disclaimer?

Black Flame 29: Whatever…

Deidara: Flame-chan does NOT own Naruto, yeah!

' _thoughts '_

' _**inner sakura '**_

" speaking "

Up Shut!

Chapter One: Not Yours

( Sakura's point of view)

I woke up to my alarm clock in the new town I moved to after my parents died. '_New town, new home, and a new life…'_ I thought groggily getting out of bed. **'You still have me.' **Inner Sakura said in a comforting tone. _'I know, now go back to sleep it's too early for you to be up.'_ I thought back getting my clothes for the day. I had a red t shirt, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. I brushed my pink hair and pulled it up into a pony tail making my way out the door.

I jogged to school and stopped at the parking lot. I saw a girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair with a couple of other girls come up to me. "Hey are you the new girl?" she asked crossing her arms. "Yes. What is it to you?" I asked trying to make my way through them. "I'm Ino, so don't forget it forehead girl." Ino said shoving me into a car. **'Kick her scrawny little butt!' **Inner Sakura shouted in rage. "I suggest you don't do that again." I said glaringat her. She stepped back a little bit, she saw her friends and came up closer.

"I will if I want to." she said punching me in the gut. **' NOW !' **Inner shouted putting boxing gloves on. " Wrong answer." I said and punched her in the nose, I smirked being rewarded with a loud crack. "Ino!" a girl with red hair and glasses said helping her off the ground. "Go away, I'm alright Karin!" Ino shouted holding her know broken nose. "Let's get you to the nurse." the other girl said taking Ino's free hand starting to walk.

I suddenly felt hands on my arms as someone spun me around from behind. I saw a boy probably in my grade he had spiky black hair, onyx eyes, and a smirk on his features. "You're the first one to stand up to Ino, so congrats." he said putting a hand on my shoulder. **'His hair looks like a duck's butt!'** Inner Sakura said between laughing fits. "Thanks." I said trying not to laugh at my inner's comment. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and you will be my girlfriend." he said with yet another smirk. " Hell no! I'm never going to be your girlfriend!" I shouted slapping him and walked away, thus leaving a stunned, angry, and vengeful Uchiha. ( me: "Back you Sasuke- loving demons! Back! Deidara save me!"Deidara: "I might later, yeah.") I continued my walk across the parking lot to be stopped once again by a boy with long blonde hair.


	2. Oh Crap

Black Flame 29: Sasori help!

Sasori: What?

Black Flame 29: Sasuke's after me help!

Sasuke: I'm trying to get Flame-chan back for Sakura slapping me!

Sasori: Well while you're running from duck butt would you like me to do the disclaimer?

Black Flame 29: That would be helpful. (Searching for mace)

Sasori: She does not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Oh Crap

"Hello, un." the blonde said smiling putting his hands in his pockets. "Hello." I said stopping yet again to meet another person at this stupid school. "Do you know anyone here yet?" he asked still smiling. "Sadly yes, a pig named Ino and a duck butt called Sasuke." I said angry at how they both had "talked" to me. "Oh. You met the two popular kids already, yeah? It's a new record, un!" he said his smile fading a tad. **'I like him, we should see what his friends are like!' ** Inner Sakura suggested giving me a thumbs up.

"My name is Sakura." I said holding my hand out. "Oops, sorry I forgot about that, yeah. The name's Deidara, un." Deidara said shaking my hand. "Do you hang out with anyone?" I asked looking around to see anyone near us. "Of course, around the back." he said leading me to the back of the school. "Would you look at that, it's a miracle! I think Barbie finally impressed a girl!" a boy with white hair and purple eyes said in a sarcastic tone.

"This is the new girl, Sakura, Hidan." Deidara said glaring at the other boy. "Where's Leader-sama?" Deidara asked looking around. "He's not here today Deidara, he skipped school." a boy with red hair said in a bored tone. "Well I can introduce you to him tomorrow, yeah. Right now let's meet everyone else, un." he said stepping ahead of me.

"The insulting emo boy is Hidan, the plant dude is Zetsu, the shark lover is Kisame, the goth is Itachi, the wanna-be docter is Kakuzu, the puppet obsession one is Sasori, the third person talker is Tobi, his twin is Madara, and I will introduce you to Leader-sama tomorrow." Deidara said smiling. 'He's cute when he smiles.' I thought blushing a little. "Thank you." I said smiling back.

"We should probably get to home room, because we all know how Iruka- sensei is about people being late." Itachi said walking away. "What class do you have first, yeah?" Deidara asked. "I have science with Orochimaru." I said, and seeing how they reacted probably wasn't the best thing. "You have first period with Hidan, one of the only girls who hangs out with us her name is Tenten, and me." Kakuzu said walking away.

After finding my locker I headed to Orochimaru's class. I saw Ino and Sasuke, Ino glared while Sasuke was looking at me with goo- goo eyes. _'Ewwww!'_ I thought trying to keep as much distance from him as possible. Soon enough I found Hidan and Kakuzu talking to a girl with two brown buns in her hair. **'I think that's Tenten!' **Inner Sakura shouted pointing. _'No! Really?'_ I thought back in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey guys." I said walking up to them. "Hello, Pinky." Hidan said smiling. "That's funny. Did you come up with that yourself?" I asked in a joking matter. "No! Kakuzu helped me." he said proudly. "Sorry." Kakuzu said looking down slightly. "It's okay, and you're Tenten I take it." I said grinning a little. "Yeah, so you're Sakura?" she asked. "Yep, that's me." I said smirking. Suddenly the classroom door opened and our teacher walked in. "I'm and I'm sure you all by now have met our new student Sakura Haruno, so open your science books to page 267 and complete problems 1- 36 now!" he shouted taking his seat. Everyone did as they were told, and soon first period came to an end.

"What class do you have next?" Kakuzu asked me as we walked out of Orochimaru's class. "I have social studies with Kakashi." I said looking around for Deidara. "He's a cool teacher, but he's always late for first period, has an Icha Icha Paradise book, and ignores his students most of the time." he said smiling. "Okay thanks." I said walking away.

I walked into the room and took a seat. "Alright class let's start today's lesson." the teacher with a mask said putting down an orange book down on his desk. _Flick flick flick _the lights went as it got brighter again. _Boom_ and the lights went out. "Oh crap." I said as everyone else screech in fright.


	3. The Black Out

Black Flame 29: Hey Itachi we have reviews!

Itachi: That's impossible you just posted it.

Black Flame 29: Really? Take a look for yourself! (shoves Itachi into computer chair and forces him to look)

Black Flame 29: Believe me now?

Itachi: Yes, and that hurt!

Black Flame 29: You wimp!

Itachi: I'm not a wimp!

Black Flame 29: Then do the disclaimer and we'll take this outside. (cracks knuckles)

Itachi: Black Flame 29 does not own Naruto… This is a warning to all readers and reviewers never make her mad.

Chapter Three: The Black Out

"Alright class don't panic, just sit and calm down. We'll be dismissed soon, and I'll be able to finish my book." Kakashi said with a smile. I walked over to a desk and sat in it, and I started to talk with my inner self. '_Lucky for us there isn't that much homework_.' I thought glad once again to have her. **'You mean lucky for them? You're the new kid you need to catch up on everything they've learned, not to mention to get on the teachers' good sides, and do evil stuff to people so others get in trouble for it!' **Inner Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing ever. _'When did you become my daily planner?'_ I asked her worried what would happen if she could take over me. **'When I became your conscience, duh!'** Inner shouted. _'Is that even legal?'_ I asked even more concerned for myself. **'Define legal please.'** Inner asked looking through a conscience law book. _'An imaginary friend becoming someone's conscience.' _ I thought seeing her stop at a page. **'It is now!' **she shouted ripping out the page. _'I'm doomed…'_ I thought putting a hand on my head. **'No, the person hugging you is.'** Inner said walking off. _'What?' _I asked coming back to reality.

"What the hell?" I shouted ripping the person's arms off my waist. "Awww, you still don't like me Sakura-chan?" a voice that was very close to my ear said. _' Duck butt…' _I thought getting red with anger (not that he could see it). "No I don't so would you get over it?" I asked clenching my fists. "No, because you're the only girl in this school who's refused to date me." Sasuke said coldly. "Boohoo. Go cry yourself a river, do us all a favor, and drown in it!" I said with a hint of venom to my tone. "Let's see if this changes your mind." he said and kissed me on the lips. **'I'm back… Forget that kick his' **_'Shut up!'_ I shouted at her making her cower in a corner of my mind. "No." I said punching him in the gut sending him into a desk. "You pink haired witch, I swear I will make you like me." he whispered harshly in my ear when he got up.

_**"All students may be released at this time. Thank you." **_a voice on the intercom said. "Yo Sakura! Come on Deidara's waiting for you!" Kisame said pulling me by my arm to the door. "Hey Sakura, yeah. Would you like some help getting your things, un?" Deidara asked as Kisame finally got us through the maze of desks. "Sure that would be helpful." I said trying to find him in the darkness. "The only reason he's doing it is because he" Zetsu was cut short from Deidara's hand going over his mouth. "What?" I asked because I wasn't paying attention trying to find my phone. "Nothing, yeah. Let's go this way, un." Deidara said leading me away before Zetsu could speak.

When we got to the parking lot I realized we were still holding hands. **'Wow Sakura this is a new record, you either beat the crap out of guys or you scare them shitless.'** Inner Sakura said clapping her hands. _'Shut up!' _I thought back. "Sakura what's wrong, un? You stopped, yeah." Deidara said in a worried tone. "Nothing." I said smiling ,and holding up our hands so he could see them. "You're not embarrassed, un?" he asked in disbelief. "No not really, and thank you." I said giving him a hug and started to jog back home, but little did I know Deidara was just standing there blushing like a mad man.

When I got to my house I opened the door and shouted, "Mom, Dad! I'm home!" just to remember I was all alone. I walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a photo album. I looked through the pictures and found the one of all of us in the ocean at the beach.

(flash back)

"Hey Mama lookie at what I can do!" I shouted splashing water up over my head. "That's so sweet honey." she said coming in the water. "Come on, you need to put some sun screen on." she said pulling me gently out of the water. "I want to play more though!" I said trying to squirm away. "The faster you get the sun screen on, the faster you can play." she said setting me down on the towel. "Okay, but why?" I asked as she rubbed the sun screen onto my back. "Because you're only five years old, so the sun can burn you easily." she said finishing with the sun block. "Come on Sakura get in the ocean so we can take a picture with Daddy, okay?" she asked tugging me gently along. "Okay!" I shouted already in the ocean swimming towards him.

(flash back end)

I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into the bed as I thought about my mother and father and started to cry. "Good night mom, good night dad." I said drifting slowly into a nightmare.

My Living Room

Black Flame 29: So what did you all think of it?

Pein: Why am I not in the story yet, and why does Itachi have a bloody nose?

Black Flame 29: You're not in the story yet because I don't want you in yet, and Itachi has a bloody nose because he wanted to prove he was not wimp… But he is.

Itachi: I'm not a wimp, you got angry and overpowered me.

Sasuke: Well if she can beat you I can.

Black Flame 29: (found the mace from chapter 2, and sprays Sasuke) Shut up! You duck butt creep!

Sasuke: It burns!

Black Flame 29: Good!

Deidara: I love it! Sakura hugs me.

Sakura: I like too! At least Deidara doesn't knock me out and sets me on a bench, like someone we know!

Hidan: Go to bed Flame-chan it's 2:35 am!

Black Flame 29: Never!

Sasori: Please review so Flame-chan can go to sleep, and quit trying to take off Tobi's mask.

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!


	4. Akatsuki Members Unexpected

Tobi: Flame-chan why did you try to take off Tobi's mask?

Black Flame 29: I was bored and tired.

Tobi: Now you can't take it off at all!

Black Flame 29: What do you mean?

Tobi: Tobi super glued Tobi's mask to Tobi's face!

Black Flame 29: You did what?

Tobi: Tobi was afraid Flame-chan would see Tobi's face.

Black Flame 29: Tobi say the disclaimer please, before I do this.

Tobi: Flame-chan does not own Naruto, because Tobi's a good a boy!

Black Flame 29: Now hold still. (grabs a pair of pliers)

Tobi: What are you doing Flame-chan? Flame-chan? (_RIIIIPPP_) Owwwwieeee!

Chapter 4: Akatsuki Members Unexpected

(Sakura's nightmare)

_Plip plip plip._ I felt liquid drip on my face. _'What's this?' _I thought touching where it was. _'Red? Warm? It smells like iron?'_ I thought trying to remember where I have seen this before. "_**Sakura honey? Where are you sweet heart?" **_ a familiar voice rang through my ears. I tried to speak but the words never came out. '_Mom!' _I thought running, but before I could get anywhere I slipped in something red and sticky. _'Where have I seen this before?'_ I thought trying so hard to remember. _**"Sakura come on! You need to find Mommy and Daddy!" **_another familiar voice shouted. _'Dad!' _I thought trying to run even faster. Suddenly two blood curdling screams caught my ears. _'Wait no not this memory… anything but this memory!' _I thought trying to go backwards, but something like a magnet pulled me forward. _**"Sakura honey where are you?" **_my mother's voice rang through my ears. My surroundings became brighter, and I started to try to scream. I looked ahead of me and saw my parents' corpses lying on the ground in big puddles of their blood. _'No I don't want to see __**him**__!'_ I thought trying to escape, but I was stuck in place. _**"Don't worry little one you'll join them soon, but not now you're too young… I hope you remember me… The name's Zabuza." **_ he said placing a hand on my shoulder. As he laughed I was falling and hit the ground.

(end of Sakura's nightmare)

I awoke in a cold sweat with tears running down my face. "I'm sorry mom and dad." I whispered clutching my pillow, and started to sob. **'Sorry…' **Inner Sakura said comfortingly. _'It wasn't your fault I was weak.' _ I thought back. I got out of bed, put on sweat pants and a t shirt, went out of the house, and started to jog. **'Why do you jog again?' **Inner Sakura asked bored half way through the jog. _'Because I can control things here, unlike my nightmares.'_ I thought trying to shake of the last one. _'Inner, this was the worst one yet… They get worse every night.' _I thought jogging to the parking lot.

When I was done with my jog I sat beneath a tree at the school campus. I felt my lungs falling slowly up and down again and again as I my heavy lids fell to a close. "Ra." a faint voice said. "Kura." the voice said a little clearer. "Sakura, yeah." Deidara said shaking my shoulders gently. "What? Oh Deidara it's you…" I said blushing a little. "What are you doing here, un? It's 6:30 am no one is here earlier than me, yeah." he said helping me up. "I guess I was so tired after my jog I sorta fell asleep on my break." I said a little embarrassed. "Do you want to see my favorite place on campus, un?" he asked smiling. "Sure." I said smiling as he lead me around the school building.

"I come here to draw and paint, yeah. I don't do it in front of the Akatsuki, because they might make fun of me, un." he said showing me a wooden area. "Akatsuki?" I asked confused now. "I might as well tell you because I told Leader-sama what you did to Ino, and Kisame told him what you did to Sasuke, yeah." he said with a sigh. "Go on." I said wanting to know more. "The Akatsuki is a popular gang around here Sasori, Madara, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Leader-sama, and I are apart of it, yeah. Our leader, who you are meeting today, wants you to join, un." he explained looking at me closely. _'Should I join?' _I thought to Inner Sakura.** 'Yes! One because you like Deidara, and two because they could help us about **_**him.' **_she said crossing her arms. "Fine, I'll join you."

"Leader-sama, yeah. Sakura-chan would like to join, un." Deidara said to a boy who looked like he was in the year of graduation. "She does? We'll all spend the night at my house, and explain the ground rules to her.

( after school at Pein's house)

"Now we have a new member joining the Akatsuki, so be respectful of her. Haruno get your butt in here!" Pein shouted. "FINE!" I shouted walking into the room. "Don't yell at me! No one tells me what to do!" he screamed like a toddler. "I wouldn't say 'no one'." Tenten said with a grin. " 'No one', besides my girlfriend Tenten." Pein said with a smile. "Now, onto the rules." Pein said taking out a giant book._ 'I might as well make it look like I'm listening. Hey, Inner Sakura can you do anything to make it look like I'm listening?' _I asked hopeful. **'Yes, at least it will save you and me torture.' **she said throwing imaginary powder into my face.

(hours later)

"Did you get all that Sakura?" Pein asked finally closing the book. "Yes Leader-sama." I said guessing that's what I should say thanks to Deidara and the others. "Very good. Tomorrow's Saturday, so get some rest everyone." he said walking up the stairs. "Sakura-chan, yeah. Heads up, un!" Deidara shouted throwing a sleeping bag to me. "Thanks Deidara-kun!" I said rolling it out to sleep on it. "I can't wait _until tomorrow!"_ I thought falling asleep smiling.


	5. Kidnapped

Black Flame 29: Thank you to all my reviewers who gave me more ideas!

Naruto: Flame- chan can I have your ramen?

Black Flame 29: No back off! (hisses)

Naruto: Please!

Sakura walks into the room

Sakura: Hello Flame- chan!

Black Flame 29: Hi Sakura- chan! Naruto do the disclaimer baka! (hits him in the head with text book)

Naruto: Flame- chan does not own Naruto or me!

Black Flame 29: So why are you here Sakura?

Sakura: Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and I are going to a party and you're going with us! (my real friends would do this)

Black Flame 29: Noooooo! (being dragged away by Sakura)

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

(Sakura's nightmare)

I heard an evil chuckle and I started to run. _'I can't let __**him**__ get me!' _I thought running faster. **"Sakura, why are you running? It's pointless you know I'll catch you."** Zabuza said fading into the shadows. _'Not if I can help it!' _I thought running even faster. I ran into a wall and stumbled backwards onto a bloody floor. _'Why doesn't it end? I need to wake up!'_ I thought looking around and saw a door. I ran towards it until I felt a pressure on my neck. **"Why are you leaving so soon Sakura? I've missed you after all these years." **Zabuza said raising me into the air. _'Let go of me! Help someone please!' _I thought as he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

(Sakura is still sleeping/ Deidara's point of view)

I woke up to someone talking, and looked in the direction of the voice to see Sakura turning in her sleep mumbling. I walked over to her silently so I wouldn't wake anyone else, and started to rub her arms gently. "Let go of me you monster. You killed my parents." she said turning out of my arms. _'What the hell, yeah?' _I thought turning her to face me to see her crying in her sleep. I picked her up gently and set her on my lap. "Shhh, I'm here, un. Please wake up yeah." I whispered in her ear quietly slowly rocking her back and forth. "Deidara?" she lifting her head up. "I'm here, yeah." I repeated hugging her lightly as if she'd brake at any touch. "Come on I'll take you to my favorite place, un." I said standing up carrying her bridal style. I carried her out of the house and into the woods.

We sat side by side underneath a pine tree. "Sakura, un?" I asked figuring out what to say. "Yes Deidara?" she asked leaning on my shoulder. "What happened to your family, yeah?" I asked afraid when her head dropped so that her hair covered her face. "They were murdered five years ago when I was nine." she said clenching her fists. "But you're a sophomore now, un." I said confused. "Skipped third grade." she said sheepishly. "I'm sorry for your loss, yeah." I said hugging her. "It's okay." she said hugging me back. I felt her breathing slow as we sat there in the early morning. "Deidara- kun… I love you." I heard her whisper in her sleep. _'I love you too Sakura, yeah.'_ I thought sleep evading my vision.

(about 10:30 am the same day/ Sakura's point of view)

"Sakura- chan wake up, yeah." I thought as someone was shaking me. I woke up to find Deidara's face an inch away from mine. "I'm awake, thank you Deidara- kun." I said standing up and started to wobble a little. "Here I'll help you, un." Deidara said placing his hands on my shoulders to balance me out. "Thanks, now how the heck are we supposed to get out of here?" I asked looking around. "Through here, yeah." he said taking my hand and started to lead us out.** 'Would you just kiss him already?' **Inner Sakura shouted in an annoyed tone. _'What? No! Inner, I thought you were supposed to be my conscience!'_ I thought back. **'I am, so it's either you kiss Deidara or I take over your body and make you.'** Inner Sakura said getting a devil horns on her head. _'Are you even allowed to do that?'_ I asked afraid of my inner self. **'I can now!'** she said pulling out her conscience law book and ripped out a page.

After arguing with my inner self I tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground and landed on top of Deidara. "Sorry Deidara-kun!" I said getting off him only to see that he was as red as me. "It's okay, yeah. Besides this is the end of the forest anyways, un." he said while I helped him up. As we walked in Pein's house everyone looked at us in a funny way. "What are you all looking at?" I asked annoyed after awhile. They pointed at my hand I looked and saw Deidara was holding my hand. We blushed and pulled away while everyone, even Itachi, smiled. "Tobi wants to go to the park!" Tobi shouted happily. We all sighed and got into our cars.

(at the park)

"Hey Hinata, Temari, Sakura come here!" Tenten said pulling us away. "What is it?" I asked as we hid behind a bush. "I brought water balloons so we can soak the boys." Tenten said pulling out a huge bucket of filled water balloons. **'I love this girl!' **Inner Sakura shouted happily. We took water balloons to throw at the boys, but when we were about to bomb them they were nowhere to be found. "Crap." Tenten said as we retreated to another bush. "That's not fair." Temari said crossing her arms. "Yeah, there's ten of them and only four of us." Hinata said with a look of fear on her face. "Let's do it anyways, divide and conquer." I said with an evil smirk on my face. "I'll get Itachi and Kisame." Hinata said cheerfully. "I call Hidan and Zetsu." Temari said with an evil grin on her face. "I'll go after Tobi and Kakuzu." Tenten said crossing her arms. "Deidara and Sasori are mine, and we all go after Pein and Madara since they're faster okay?" I asked looking around to see all the girls smiling. "Let's go then." I said as we all parted to get our targets.

(Tenten's point of view)

"Tobi can't wait to get the girls wet!" Tobi shouted with joy. _'This is going to be easy.'_ I thought throwing a water balloon at his head. "Tenten- chan?" Tobi asked turning around to face the spot where I was hiding. "Did you find one yet Tobi?" Kakuzu asked walking up to him with water balloons. "No, sorry Kakuzu- sempai." Tobi said hanging his head down in disappointment. I threw two more water balloons at them. They started to chase me as I lead them to the water fountain in the middle of the park.

(Hinata's point of view)

I walked around the toddler part of the park with the water balloons in my pants pockets. _'It's a good thing I decided to wear my baggy army pants today.' _I thought happily. A water balloon went by my head and hit the ground with a big splash. "I found Hinata!" Kisame shouted jumping down from the tree with Itachi. I grabbed the water balloons from my pockets and threw them and made bull's eyes. _'I need to get to the fountain!' _I thought running as fast as I could with Kisame and Itachi on my heels.

(Temari'spoint of view)

I saw Zetsu and Hidan filling up water balloons and putting them in buckets. _'Stupid boys.'_ I thought chucking water balloons at them. "Why that fu" Hidan started to curse when Zetsu's hand covered his mouth. "Hidan there are children here!" Zetsu shouted glaring at him. "Fine!" Hidan shouted picking up water balloons and threw them at me. I dodged them easily until Zetsu started to join in. "Oh crap!" I shouted and started to run toward the direction of the fountain. _'Those idiots are following me.'_ I thought holding back a chuckle.

(Sakura's point of view)

"Art is a blast!" I heard Deidara shout at Sasori. "No Deidara, you just can't handle the truth that art lasts forever!" Sasori shouted throwing a water balloon at Deidara. "You're just jealous that I can get a girl before you can!" Deidara shouted throwing one at Sasori. I blushed at what he said. **'Oh my gosh Sakura! We actually found a man!'** Inner Sakura shouted with joy. _'We? Deidara doesn't even know you exist! So SHUT UP!'_ I thought as she ran away with fear. Something wet interrupted my thoughts I looked up to see Deidara and Sasori with water balloons in their hands. "Uh… hi?" I said getting up. "You didn't hear that did you?" Deidara asked worried. "Maybe, I'll tell you if you can catch me." I said running from the two artists.

(at the fountain in the park)

I ran to the fountain to see Hinata being chased by Itachi and Kisame, Tenten being chased by Tobi and Kakuzu, and Temari being chased Zetsu and Hidan. We used all of our water balloons after awhile and we were trying to catch our breath. "Wait aren't we missing somebody?" Sasori asked looking around. I looked around to see Pein and Madara pointing water hoses at us smirking. "Oh shit." I said backing up. "Oh shit what?" asked Tenten. The rest of them looked my way and they only had one thing to say, "OH SHIT!" Pein and Madara chased us with the water hoses at full power. Everyone besides Pein and Madara were soaked.

'**That wasn't fair!' **Inner Sakura shouted with a pout._ 'Life isn't fair.' _I thought wringing my hair dry. **'I'm gonna kill 'em!'** Inner Sakura shouted getting an imaginary bazooka. _'Shoot the bazooka all you want, you're not going to hurt anyone.' _I thought with a smirk when a certain duck butt passed by. "Pein can I borrow your water hose?" I asked with a smile. "Sure." he said handing me the hose. "What are you all doing?" Sasuke asked walking up to us, all the Akatsuki glared at him besides me who gave him a fake smile. "Just messing around Sasuke- kun." I said walking up to him with the hose behind my back. "Do you want to know what else I'd like to do?" I asked with fake seduction in my tone. "What?" he asked falling for my trap. "This." I said spraying him in the face with full force. "Now I'd run if I were you before you get your butt kicked by my man." I said turning the hose off. I held back a smile when I saw Deidara blush. "And who would that be?" Sasuke asked in a snotty tone. "Me." Deidara said walking up to him cracking his knuckles. Sasuke took a few steps back before turning around running like a mad man. "Thank you Deidara." I said before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to try and find a bathroom to dry off a little more." I said walking away.

I passed the parking feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head and heard a dark chuckle before hitting the ground.


	6. The Meaning of Fear

Zabuza: Black Flame 29 was having difficulties with her computer. She does not own Naruto!

Up Shut

Chapter 6: The Meaning of Fear

(Deidara's point of view)

We waited a couple hours for Sakura to come back, but she never showed up. "I'm tired of waiting , yeah! I'm worried about Sakura-chan!" I shouted frustration finally getting the best of me. "Don't worry Deidara, we'll go look for her." Pein said as he stood up. "Akatsuki! We need to find Sakura and find her fast! Deidara is worried about her and it's probably for a good reason. Deidara, why are you so worried about Sakura?" Pein asked really wanting to know what was going through his friend's head. "Her family was murdered by the mass murderer Zabuza, and he told her when he killed her family that he'd come back for her." I said losing the usual happiness in my voice. "Hinata, Tenten, and Temari you will check all the girls bathrooms in the park, Zetsu and Hidan will check the east side of the park, Kakuzu and Sasori will check the south side of the park, Tobi and I will search the west side of the park, Kisame and Deidara will search the north side of the park, and Itachi and Madara will search the parking lot. Let's go!" Pein said already moving to his area. _'Please be alright Sakura-chan, please…'_ I thought feeling tears sting my eyes.

(Sakura's point of view)

'_My head… I swear if Sasuke knocked me out Itachi, Tobi, and Madara will be the only Uchihas that can produce children.' _I thought trying to get up, but I found restraints on my wrists and legs. **'Holy crap! I think we really pissed Sasuke off! He was stupid enough to actually duct-tape us to a chair!' **Inner shouted struggling in her own imaginary chair._ 'I don't think Sasuke did this Inner…'_ I thought to her scanning the area. **'It's cold in here, I'm going to turn up the heat.'** Inner said going through an imaginary door in my mind. I heard a door close behind me. "Okay Sasuke, I'm getting tired of sitting here." I said annoyed with the duct-tape and the sore effect the chair was giving me. I jumped and almost screamed when I heard that unforgettable dark laugh behind me. "You thought I was that snotty little brat? Come on Sakura, I know you're smarter than that." Zabuza whispered in my ear. "Get away from me!" I snarled with fury struggling in the chair and duct- tape that restrained me. I saw something glint in the light, and I felt a sudden pain in my leg. I held back my screams as his blade went deeper into my skin. I felt my bindings loosen and he carelessly disposed of the knife. _'That's my only chance of getting out of here.'_ I thought eyeing the knife quickly, I but soon averted my gaze when I heard his footsteps draw nearer._ 'Please Deidara- kun… save me.'_ I thought as I stood up.

(Itachi's point of view)

As Madara and I searched the parking lot for Sakura I found blood on the sidewalk. "Madara come look at this." I said finding more in a trail. "What?" Madara asked walking up behind me. "Go get the others I found a trail of blood." I said following the blood to a huge spot of oil. "We're here Itachi." Pein said with the others listening. "I found blood and oil Leader- sama." I said pointing to the puddle of the black liquid. Hidan walked up and stuck two fingers in the oil. "This is only an hour old. Whoever took Sakura was fucking waiting for her." he said getting really pissed off. My phone vibrated in my pocket when I answered it who else could it be but… "Hello little brother." I said with fake sincerity in my voice. "Do you think Sakura's father would mind if I was her boyfriend?" Sasuke (the duck butted wonder) asked. "I don't know because he's dead." I said almost busting the phone in half. "No he's not. He asked me after I got soaked by Sakura where she was." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What was he driving?" I asked worried for my new friend and gang member's life. "He was driving a blue pick- up that leaked oil." he said suspiciously. I hung up before he could say anything else. "I think I know where he would be keeping Sakura I said running off.


End file.
